Wolverine in Gotham
by 10868letsgo
Summary: "Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."-Professor X Meet Jade who has no identity, past or memory just bearing shiny claws that can cut like butter
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gotham.**

* * *

 **Pilot**

* * *

" _Sir the procedure is success."_

" _Excellent! This will help change the world."_

" _Are her skeleton is grafted completely?"_

" _Yes, Sir."_

" _Amazing. She will be a perfect weapon. We did it."_

" _Are we taking her to the island with us?"_

"… _The island? No. The bonding works. We'll use her DNA and examine her more. Erase her memory."_

" _Erase her memory, Sir?"_

" _Yes."_

 _*BEEP**BEEP*_

" _I think she heard you sir."_

" _She's awakening! She's breaking loose!"_

" _RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _SLICE SOUNDS*_

* * *

Jades sudden awaken stood up straight as she breathe heavily. Her eyes quickly scanned around and nothing. She let out a tired sigh and get up for the night. She left the safety of her secret home. It's an underground bedroom hidden behind the wall where the subway is. It's a long walk, but she needs to find something to eat. People just ignored her and walked by noticing that there is a homeless person passing through. The city is full of lights and many are sending uncaring glances.

This is where she usually lives in the street where she finds a spot where it's popular or seemed safe enough for the night. But a group of homeless, runaways or drug-dealers are there. Many are sitting in the fire and talking in hush tones.

This is Gotham. A place where there is no justice. No hope. No mercy. This city is where they sucked and dry anything and anyone who is innocent. Crime rates are high and those who are healthy are crime boss, corrupt politician, and crooked cop.

She is wearing a black loose hoodie and long grey pants and tennis shoes.

She walked down the street where she meets her fellow street kid like herself.

Jade sniffed round and knows that scent anywhere.

"Hey, Cat!"

Selina Kyle aka Cat. Not much only that her mother is somewhere and she has been on the street and avoiding foster care people.

"Hey"

Jade walked with Cat side by side. Cat viewed Jade as a big sister and Jade loved her like a little sister that she has never had. But then again, she has no memories. Zip! Nada! The only thing that she remembers the name Jade and that's it.

Jade is special. Not like all genius like, but she is special in an animal instinct way.

She sniffed around to spot any easy pickings.

"Cat, look alive, grocery bags coming in." Jade whispers and Selina nodded as she got the message. Selina used pocket knife and slit the bags that drop lots of grocery.

Cat quickly picks up a jug of milk while Jade grab red apple. Cat pickpocket the business man as both Jade and Cat ran away from him.

"HEY! Stop!"

They evaded him and the man finally gave up.

Cat lean down and feed the stray cats with milk and a bowl from the trash.

"Ha, I swear there is a small chance that you are fathered by a cat." Jade chuckles as Cat smirked.

"Yeah. Then I guess that explains why no is able to catch me."

Jade took a bite from the apple and savoring the taste. God it has been a long time since she tasted food!

The leaned and say when it happened that made Jade horrified at this sight.

A family of three is walking down the alley together. It's the Wayne family, Thomas, Martha and Bruce.

Jade smelled something off.

A black masked man pointed a gun to rob them.

He took Thomas wallet and taken Martha necklace and realease his bullets that went off a Bang!

*BANG*BANG*

Bruce the only survivor had kneeled as the man ran away. Jade held Cat as they both witness a murder. She heard his scream that would haunt her dreams forever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh God!

Gotham is really going to hell more so because the Wayne family death has happened.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing Gotham. SO, give me reviews and pm me on the chapters also, her pairing. Give me your thoughts and opinions. Thank you and Happy holidays.**

 **Jade looks like dc900c7f43842c45188a9390dd2f4d86**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."_

― _Terry Pratchett, A Hat Full of Sky_

* * *

 **I don't own Gotham.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jade was having that same dream again. Ever since that incident that she and Selina witness a murder, Jade hasn't said a word since that night.

She twitches and her closed eyes are moving inside of it like she was trying to see.

' _Sir…?'_

' _Precede the process.'_

 _Her eyes blinking at that bright light, a shadowing figure stood over her. She felt his hand is rough, but he gently caresses her face like he knew her._

" _You positive this won't hurt her."_

" _Of course, after all she is the future of evolution."_

 _They lower here and a splash of water is covering her body._

 _It changes from good to bad._

" _Sir the procedure is success."_

" _Excellent! This will help change the world."_

" _Are her skeleton is grafted completely?"_

" _Yes, Sir."_

" _Amazing. She will be a perfect weapon. We did it."_

" _Are we taking her to the island with us?"_

"… _The island? No. The bonding works. We'll use her DNA and examine her more. Erase her memory."_

" _Erase her memory, Sir?"_

" _Yes."_

 _*BEEP**BEEP*_

" _I think she heard you sir."_

" _She's awakening! She's breaking loose!"_

" _RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _SLICE SOUNDS*_

Jade snapped herself awake and bolt upwards from that dream. Her breathing is almost out of air and she is breathing heavily from that dream.

"Hey," She heard a voice next to her. It's Cat who she invited to spend the night with her. They just sleep each other nothing like other people would do with another person, but just sleep comforted each other like sisters.

"You ok?" Cat asked, jade shakes her head no. "Ever since that night it feels like I have been in that situation before." Cat cut her off. "And exposed yourself that they could take you away to be used by the government and never see Gotham again! There was nothing you could about it." Cat hugged her as they rocking each other slowly. They looked outside its nearly day.

Jade made a small batch of breakfast. It's good old Chinese food. It's called, Steamed dumplings that are either filled with fish, chicken, vegetable and pork. There are egg soup and soy sauce to dip with them. Jade took few recipe books from a Chinese restaurant.

Cat just brings the food from the markets that she steals from. "How is it?" Jade asked which Selina slurps on her egg soup. Selina hummed in delight, "This is good." Jade smiled and ate her side of a meal.

* * *

At the funeral of Martha and Thomas Wayne, many of Gotham's elites are there as well as friends are there as well.

Jade and Cat observe them from afar.

"So, what will they do now?" Cat questioned Jade.

"That is a problem, Cat."

Cat looked up to Jade.

"Nothing is going to change anything. Gotham is on a break of chaos."

Cat gasped a bit, but looked at jade expression. She knew. She knew that something about this case doesn't seem right.

* * *

Gordon and Bullock went back to Gotham G.C.P.

They weren't expecting this.

"Holy shit!"

Bullock shouted as they look many of the fellow officers is rushing in and out. It would appear that this became bigger and worse.

"What happened?' Gordon asked Edward Nygma who is carrying a big box file in his arms.

"Well," "He means business, Nygma not riddles." Bullock cut him off of his annoyance with Riddles.

"It's amazing. You see, the boys at the lab found dead bodies of homeless people."

"Eddie, that's not news. Homeless folks die all the time."

"But that's the thing Detective." He giddy smile appear, "They all were attacked by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" Gordon questions him.

"Well, some witness confirmed that it was a man who is like an animal."

"Serial Killer," Bullock confirmed it with a snapped of his fingers, "Case solves."

"May I see the photos?" Ed had shown the Detectives the crime scenes photos.

It was an awful sight. There were about ten adult males, thirteen females and six teens. Many of them lost limbs, arms, but they have something in common. They have Asians backgrounds. There are deep scratches, teethes marks, spinal rip from their backs.

"Oh god," Bullock gagged at the sight of them.

"Looks like we found what type of people the killer likes." Gordon looked at the killers preferences. Serial Killers like them always have types they preferred to kill.

"Put all warnings for anyone to have curfews."

* * *

 **Okay, can you all guess which anaimal is here in Gotham. I have saw the results of the polls and Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are tied right now 9 32%.**

 **The other results Barbara Kean**

 **2 7%**

 **4 Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow**

 **2 7%**

 **5 James Gorden and Edward Nygma**

 **2 7%**

 **6 Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne**

 **2 7%**

 **7 Edward Nygma**

 **1 3%**

 **8 Jervis Tech**

 **1 3%**

 **9 James Gordon**

 **Keep up the voting! Comments and Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
